


The Totally Epic Half

by WoozleBucket



Series: The Totally Epic, and Extremely Sexy, Lives of Grumpy Demon Hunters [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Arin's still a Hunter in this, Canon Backstory, Canonical Character Death, Cults, Dean and Sam are only mentioned towards the end, Gen, Kidnapping, Supernatural AU - Freeform, for this series anyways, once again for this series anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoozleBucket/pseuds/WoozleBucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Hallows Eve was never a good time for him, not when he was a kid in a Power Rangers suit, not when he was with Jon in some haunted house in the middle of nowhere, not now when he was tied inside of a pentagram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Totally Epic Half

**Author's Note:**

> I knew I would write another part of this series! *hi-fives self*

The glade was lit up only by the candles surrounding the pentagram. Flames licked the humid air, thus adding the discomfort of the young man trapped inside. Ropes bound him to the pegs in the soft earth; they were cutting him. Swirls of orange and yellow swirled as the spell picked up. The man was struggling to no avail. He was stuck there until the death he suspected was planned that night occurred. All Hallows Eve was never a good time for him, not when he was a kid in a Power Rangers suit, not when he was with Jon in some haunted house in the middle of nowhere, not now when he was tied inside of a pentagram. So here he was, a young man with a reasonably bright future ahead of him dashed to pieces by the strange cult. What would his fiancee do without him? They had been partners in nearly everything since high school. Not anymore.

A young woman in only what appeared to be a bedsheet draped across her shoulders slowly strided forward to where he was lying. He noticed the glint of something in her hand reflecting the flames’ light.

She stopped and turned to face her “brothers and sisters”. “Sisters and brothers, look upon this young lamb about to sacrifice himself for Him! May Baodon bless his soul!”

The young man went slack as she approached him, dagger outstretched. “Repent, you sinners, repent! The Lord Baodon is approaching!”

She traced some pattern into his exposed chest. Why wasn’t she just killing him like most demonic cults would? Then he noticed the swirling black cloud forming above him. His eyes widened in fear, for he knew what that cloud was, as the cultists chanted the same words over and over.

“Dominus noster et salvator redimeret. Laudate eum! Dominus noster et slavator redimeret. Laudate eum!”

The leader cried out suddenly, “Oh, Lord Baodon, bless this impure soul!”

The chanting continued and the cloud grew larger and larger until it was the size of the circle itself. It funneled into a long, writhing column and poured into the young man’s nose and suddenly open mouth. He didn’t even have time to scream as he felt himself get pushed far back into his mind. Knowing what would happen, he tried moving. It didn’t work.

“ **How dare you awaken me!?** ” he heard himself snarl. The cult immediately stopped speaking.

“I-I-” the leader stammered. 

Baodon laughed. “ **You don’t know, do you? Pathetic mortals.** ”

The young man was, literally, scared out of his mind. Why did this have to happen to him?

Baodon looked at its trapped body and groaned. Suddenly, the ropes snapped and it got up.

“ **Pathetic body you brought me. Simply awful. I wouldn’t be as cross if you had at least gotten me a good human, but no, it had to be this!** ” it complained, gesturing down at the young man, now its, body. It settled its eyes on the leader and smiled. One flick of the wrist, and she was on a pile of leaves dead. The others all ran off in a frenzy. Boadon laughed and sauntered off into the woods.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Two years later, and the young man’s fiancee was dead. Boadon strangled her like it was nothing before cutting her body up like it was nothing and throwing it into the street like it was nothing. And, luckily for both the young man and the demon, neither got caught. Then after that, it took the young man’s body all across California. Now, in this dingy little Waffle House in Oakland, it was trapped in a Devil’s Trap by two brothers. The young man couldn’t be more relieved. He, still deep in his own mind, felt little of the pain Boadon was going through. From what he could tell from his body’s yells and from personal experience, it hurt like a bitch. Boadon screamed as it was torn from the young man’s body and down through the dirty tiles through the dirt and back to its home. The young man gasped in a deep breath for the first time in two years. 

 

“Thanks,” he groaned. “I needed that.”

One of the men, a dirty blonde, crouched hesitantly next to him and said, “I’m Freddie Mercury and this is my partner Smith.”

“Bullshit,” the young man laughed. “I know you. You’re the Winchester brothers Boadon kept complaining about. You’re Dean.”

The other brother, Sam, raised an eyebrow. “Huh. Well then, who are you?”

Licking his dry lips, the young man answered, “Shouldn’t you two know? No? Well, I’m Arin. Pleased to meetcha.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, yeah. That was a thing. Poor Arin. And just to make things clear, the demon dude did kill Suzy in this story. So, yes, she is currently, in my canon, dead. Once again, poor Arin.
> 
> Hope you liked it, if you did, let me know in a comment or something and don't forget that there is a Kudos button waiting to be pressed. 
> 
> For now, bye!


End file.
